1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the output voltage of a primary-controlled switched-mode power supply unit having a primary-side switch and a transformer with an auxiliary winding in which an auxiliary voltage which images the output voltage is induced after the primary-side switch is opened. The voltage induced in the auxiliary winding is fed to a control circuit as the control variable. The present invention also relates to a control circuit for performing such a control method and to an associated switched-mode power supply unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known switched-mode power supply units normally employ a power transistor as the switch to feed a pulsed current to a network of inductive and capacitive energy storage elements which transform the switched current pulses into a controlled dc voltage. Switched-mode power supply units can supply output voltages which are greater than, less than or of opposite polarity to the uncontrolled input voltage, depending on the operating mode of the switched-mode power supply unit. Switched-mode power supply units are often employed in power supply circuits. Here it is especially desirable that such a switched-mode power supply unit should accept input voltages in the range from 85 V ac to 270 V ac and can therefore operate with different mains power supplies everywhere in the world without modifications or switches.
The output voltage of such a switched-mode power supply unit is usually controlled by means of a feedback signal which images the output voltage. This feedback signal is used to control the operating cycle of the switching power transistor. There are various ways of providing a suitable feedback signal. For example, an auxiliary winding can be provided which, during the switch-off time, generates a feedback signal which delivers an image of the output voltage.
Such switched-mode power supply units with auxiliary windings are described e.g. in the German patent application DE 103 10 361, the European patent application EP 03 016 065.9, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,499 and the German published patent application DE 197 11 771 A1. Here the signal generated in the auxiliary winding is fed to a feedback circuit which supplies the control signal to the control circuit.
In a switched-mode power supply unit according to the flyback converter principle, wherein the transferred energy per pulse is the same and the duration of the pauses between the pulses is adjustable, as is demonstrated in EP 03 016 065.9, the output voltage can be very well imaged and controlled with the primary auxiliary voltage.
With the known switched-mode power supply units there is, however, the problem that the output current can only be registered in a very complicated way. For example, as is shown in DE 103 10 361, the current flow time of the secondary winding of the converter can be determined. Alternatively, an optocoupler can be used, as shown e.g. in the European patent application EP 1 146 630 A2.